


Black Lion.

by SigynNightmare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Brotherly Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Grief/Mourning, He is a polyamorous disaster, M/M, Oberyn is so done with his shit, Queen Daenerys, Rebirth, Rhaegar is kind of stupid, Rhaegar loved both Elia and Lyanna, Rheagar as an Original House Lannister Character, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: The Dragons are not dead yet.Rhaegar Targaryen has been reborn in a young man named Aramis Lannister and is bringing a new era to Westeros, an era in which the Targaryens will once again sit on the Iron Throne.Witness how the last dragon changes the damn fate of his family once and for all.





	1. The Ice from my bones

 

 

 

_Aramis knows he is dreaming._

_He knows that although it may seem real, it is not. Even so, he fights with all his strength, a single idea filling his mind, leaving The Trident alive and returning home, to his family, to his children and the two women he loves with madness and who cannot imagine leaving alone in this cruel world._

_However, with every moment he fights against Robert Baratheon, his chances of surviving the encounter diminish. He knows he is hurt. He knows that he should not even be able to hold a sword in his conditions, but he cannot stop fighting, for he is the prince of Westeros. It is his duty to fight in front of the war and defeat the rebels._

_His face becomes a grimace of disbelief as he feels his breath escaping, he can feel the bones of his ribs shatter, but the pain does not come at that moment. No, the pain comes when he is drowning in his own blood on one of the trident's torrents, his back on the wet earth and his face towards the sky; facing the figure of his executor, who smiles satisfied to be the winner._

_That smile causes him a panic attack. **«** No. No. No  **»**  his mind sings with a tone of despair at the idea of not seeing his family again. Of having failed them. Immediately, tears fill his violet eyes. He tries talking, asking Robert to have mercy on his family, but nothing comes from his lips._

_There is no case._

_He knows Robert hates him whit so much passion that he will want to get rid of anyone who has his blood in their veins, he also knows that Elia would not survive this, because she is his wife and that she would give her live before letting something happen to her children._

_They are all going to die, he knows that. And it brakes his heart._

_He only hopes Lyanna can be saved and their son survives._

_The broken sound of Elia´s name is the last thing he manages before the world around him vanishes and darkness swallows him._

 

 

When he wakes up his cheeks are wet and there are still tears running down his skin. The first notion that receives him, is the sensation of a body on top of his. Immediately, his sapphire blue eyes snap open and his body tenses, the last moments of the nightmare accompanying him even now.

However, it does not take him long to recognize the beautiful young man that is in front of him, his beautiful features are unmistakable, as well as his voice, which whispers softly that it was only a dream and that everything is fine.

Loras Tyrell, The knight of flowers.

Who is naked and sitting on his lap.

With a sigh, he closes his eyes again when Loras shortened the distance that separated them to kiss and lick the salt water that trail over his skin and lets himself relax. After all, he knows perfectly well that Loras won´t hurt him, that he is safe and not mortally wounded because of the drunken-ass that is King Robert.

"That nightmare again?" His lover asked in a whisper, his lips so close to his own that he was practically talking over them.

"Yes," He admitted as he opened his eyes and lifted his body slightly to claim the lips of the other man, his hands moving to caress the hips of his lover, caressing the soft and smooth skin. Loras was a beautiful man, his eyes were brown like chocolate and his lips had a raspberry flavor, but he was not only a gorgeous face, no, he was a great swordsman and a kind person who love good music and is the epitome of the Tyrell family words  ** _«_** _Growing stronger **»**._

"Renly?" Aramis asked in the next second a little worried about not be able to feel the weight of his other lover over the bed, although somehow relieved not to have to face the harsh reality about how similar in appearance is his beloved to the man that had smashed his chest with a hammer until he could wake up entirely and could separate reality from the memories of a dead man.

"He is in a council reunion." Answered Loras as he began to rotate his hips over Aramis´pelvis. Rubbing his great ass over his manhood, trying to stimulate him, getting a reaction from him almost immediately. "The last before the retinue leaves and march off to Winterfell, remember?"

"Oh, yes" He answered as he began to run with his hands the belly of the other man, then he let them go up to chest height and start playing with his nipples, making his lover began to moan softly. Truth was that he had forgotten, lost in the feeling of the past coming to torment him once more.

His eyes acquire a malicious sparkle while responding "The same meeting that precedes the departure of the delegation; retinue to which I am obliged to join if I wish to accompany my beloved sister and her husband to Winterfell"

They had talked about their desire to go north for almost three moons and none of his lovers had liked the idea, but they better than anyone else knew there was nothing that could stop him once he had made a decision. And it had been years since he had made the decision to accompany the rest of his family to Winterfell and directly change what fate had thought for the Starks and for the rest of the continent, not that Renly or Loras were aware of the last part.

Although, his lovers were not the only ones who didn´t agree with the idea of him going to the North.

His father, Lord Tywin Lannister, was not happy with the idea of sending his heir so far north either.  But with the approval of both monarchs, there was little he could do.

Fortunelly, he was ignorant that Aramis had manipulated Cersei to insist that he accompany them in exchange for the promise to take care of Tyrion and make sure that she and Jaime had their well-deserved time alone, and was stuck thinking that it was a whim of his daughter and her husband to took his heir with him, maybe in a stance to irritate him. 

"I think we can afford to take some time for us," his lover replied, with a playful air at the corner of her eyes and curling his smile. Upon hearing that, Aramis could not help the smile that broke through his lips and the lust that settled into his being.

"I've never heard anything more sensible in my entire life, beloved" he murmured against the lips of others before kissing him, drinking with eagerness the honey they exuded. 

At the end of it, his breathing was agitated, his cheeks were cover in a sigth blus from the heat and fatigue of his body, his lips were slightly bruised by the ferocity of the kisses exchanged and his body was pearled with sweat. They were both young and were still filled with fire and lust and often they played to win the other whit pleasure with the same ferocity they sparred. Even if it was an innate kindness in every move they made as none of them wanted to hurt the other. 

Aramis bent to be able to kiss the tender skin of his lover's shoulder as a silent goodbye. Loras was still in bed but he was already dressed and ready to leave since he had to join the caravan before it left Kings Landing and he can´t have his brothers (and sister) waiting for him.

"Promise that you will take care of Renly were I´m gone" he murmured when chocolate eyes turned to him whit a sleepy gleam in them in response to the caress. He didn't like to be far from the people he loved as it brought very bad memories and fears to what the future depart for them, as he knew that Renly would die once the war started and he fears and mourned that one day he would not be able to see him again, will not kiss him again and will not hear his voice sang a "Love you" in a tender voice.

But there was not much he could do. Well, that was a lie. Because he could use the magic that runs in his blood to kill the Red Woman and turn his lover the next King of Westeros –Renly would be a good king, Aramis knew it. Because Renly is a kind man that really cares about his people…

But he had chosen Daenerys, Rhaegar´s little sister, to be his Queen. Thus, because no matter what the people say; Only a Targaryen had the power to unified the seven kingdoms and face the evil that aproches with the arrival of winter and emerge victorious. To support this, he would let destiny take his lover's life if to ensure that Daenerys had more probabilities of taking the Iron Throne and protect his (their) people from the danger that lurked behind the wall.

"I promise" is the vow that Loras makes and Aramis smiles. Loras is one of the most magnificent swordsmen that he had ever met. He knows he would protect their kind and pacific stag in his absence.

"And I promise I would be back as soon as I can, safe and unharmed." He added before Loras could ask him to do it, smiling more openly at the soft blush that appeared on the others man cheeks. He had never understood that need of Renly and Loras to protect him – as he was not only a great swordsman but a very well trained assassin that could rival whit the Red Viper in abilities– but he still appreciated it.

It was, after all, an undoubted proof that they loved him.

Aramis left the room whit a smile on his handsome facial features. Trying to not to laugh when he pass a bunch of female servants on his way to the gardens when the retinue still awaits for the King to arrive (He knows he still has time, because the council reunion is still no over and probably won't in the least another fifteen minutes) and they all blush and start whispering of how handsome he is and how much they would want to be on his bed even if was only a night. 

He is aware that he is one of the most desirable men in Westeros, just like Loras, but unlike him, Aramis has a blonde-silver hair and blue sapphire eyes. He also knows that he can seduce anyone he likes because he is not only handsome but beautiful, breathtakingly beautiful. 

A little weird when you think of it, because even if Joanna Lannister was a gorgeus woman, his mother was a Northern female with black hair and blue eyes, who was no beauty but still was able to seduce his father and make him a child: A perfect formed boy who had inherited nothing of her more than her gift and her eyes.

Not that Tywin was one to complain as he had gained what he had wanted for many years, a true boy to call his heir.

Of course, Aramis had been not be recognized as a Lannister and named heir of Casterly Rock until he proved himself worthy. But thanks to the gift that her mother had passed him, Aramis has done it whit ease at the age of seven, when he became the epitome of what his father wanted.

Whit a natural talent for the arts of the sword, a handsome resemblance, a brilliant mind, a calculating and cunning personality and a fierce desire to protecting the legacy of the Lannisters, he was all his father could have wanted: A boy who knows what his duty was and wasn't afraid of it; A True Lion.

He had always known what Tywin Lannister wanted so it was very easy for him to become exactly that. He had never been a child, and such he had no need for plays and a childish attitude. He had born to change the fates design, so it was so easy to transform himself from a black and red dragon to a golden lion. After all, the Lannister was the family that was more immersed in the approaching war and being the heir of Casterly Rock was an advantage that he could not let go; as it will give him the opportunity of change the story that was already written at his will.

Don't misunderstand him. He loves dearly his two brothers, Jaime and Tyrion, as well as his nephews Myrcella and Tommen. But he is not blind to what kind of monster are his sister Cersei and her son Joffrey. He also did not like Tywin, but he had born hating the man, so it was not something he could change.

He is determined to protect them as long as he can, but their destinies only depend on them as they are important pieces in the board to try and made them move. In another and more positive note, he already had force destiny to change for his little Myrcella at forging an alliance whit Dorne, and more important Prince Oberyn and her daughters. He expects to be able to change in similar fashion the fates of Brandon and Arya Stark in the incoming journey.

He arrives at the garden, snarling when he sees his brother talking to one of the Lannister guards who has the reins of two horses in his hands and obviously tries not to give them to the dwarf. Aramis frowns and march to defend your brother. Because nobody -  _nobody_ \- mistreats Tyrion when he is present; not his sister, not his father and not a commoner.

"Is there a problem?" He asked the guard in a threatening tone.

"N-No, my lord," the man speaks in fear as he notices the way his hand is on the hilt of his sword, ready to extract it if necessary. His teeth bared in a dangerous smile.

"Then leave," Aramis growled, fire dancing in his ice blue eyes. He had always portrayed himself as a lion defending his pride, but the reality is that behind the surface was hidden the fierce dragon that tries to protect what he considered  _his_. And that is always more dangerous than a man should ever know because the rage of a dragon only ends in the death of the ofending part.

"Brother, that was not necessary," Tyrion said when the guard was gone. The tone he occupied allowed Aramis to know that even if he said something different, he was grateful for the help and that there was a small smile on his lips even before he turned to see him.

The dwarf had always liked his younger brother and had always loved him with all his heart because Aramis had never treated him like he was less. Even when he was a young child and cruelty disguises itself as ignorance; and even though the little boy who was then admired and adored his older brothers, he never let Cersei mistreat him when they were together. The same with his father, once he named him his heir.

Of course, it also helped that Aramis enjoyed reading as much as Tyrion himself and was happy to share time with him, feeding their minds whit knowledge.

"Well, for me it was" replied the youngest of the Lannister, before smilling. 

"I'm glad to see you accompany us, brother. Jaime was not sure if you would come when I asked" He added while taking the ownership of the horses, using his free hand to gently caress the muzzle of his mare. Both animals were at peace, in harmony, thanks to the subtle control that Aramis had over them thanks to his nature as skin changer, the same one he had learned to use more as a charm for any animal that was close to his person than to enter them and make them obey, since this was only done with his hawk, Meraxes, for safety proposes.

"Yes, well ... I wasn't sure if I wanted to go, but my curiosity won, I'm interested in seeing the Wall." Tyrion admitted with a smile. "Since you're here, can you help me?" he asked as he raised his arms so that the other man could carry him and place him on the horse.

His brother's eyes twinkled with amusement and he bent down to take him, before proceeding to put him on the horse. Typically, Tyrion never asked for something like this, because it was humiliating, but as it was stated before, Aramis was a different case, so he had the confidence that he could totally and blindly believe in the younger man and would be not disappointed.

"Thank you," he said once he was well settled on the fine brown-furred horse.

"You're welcome," Aramis said, then mounted the beautiful Friesian specimen that he had owned since he was a child. "Can I ask why the Wall?"

"Oh, well, it's the limit, I want to know how it feels to be standing on the highest point of the world" Tryon replied and then added with a mocking tone. "I also want to urinate from the top"

Aramis laughed at the crude words of his brother and shook his head fondly. It gave the impression that he was going to add something more when the trumpets sounded, warning the arrival of the royal family. All the members of the caravan rushed to enlist, preparing themselves as the best they could as they were aware that the monarchs wont forgive any delay.

Both Lannisters straightened and sat correctly on their mounts.

King Robert approached the front rows, where a page awaited him with his horse. Aramis grimaces, for even from the distance he was in he could see that he was drunk. At times like this, he really regretted his actions, for his people had experienced nothing but bad kings, first Aerys with his madness, now Robert and his eternal drunkenness, and in the future, they would suffer Joffrey and Cersei cruelty.

Westeros just did not have good fortune about his rulers. But this one and the two that will follow, are his fault. And of course, another thing that Rhaegar should feel guilty about because had he won in the trident –or avoid falling for Lyanna, no matter how it hurt, he knows it was a mistake– this should not have been happening.

Aramis force himself to smile at his sister when their eyes met. That same smile became more genuine when she saw her nephews and his brother Jaime behind the kings; the children, together with Cersei, entered the waiting carriage. Robert mounted and Jaime went to join them, his snow-white horse was being held by his page.

Jaime wore his armor and his white cloak billowed with each step he took when he mounted he gave a smile to his two baby brothers. The two persons that loved him whit out any regard (A part of Cersei, of course. But she was his everything and he was hers so it didn't actually count), even if he was labeled a King- slayer and still see him as a good knight, someone deserving of praise and respect.

"Are you ready?" he asks his brother's whit a smirk, looking to both blondes in a quick sequence to make sure they were okay to part.

"As ready as I can be" Tyrion answered makes him smile.

"Yes. I´m very excited." Aramis admits whit a big smile forming on his lips. His blue eyes shining in a way Jaime recognizes of when Aramis was a boy and he agreed to practice his swordplay with him, he is being truthful in how much he likes the idea of going to the North.

"Good. At least one of us is happy about this travel" he says chuckling.

"I always wanted to go on an adventure" Aramis says whit a-so-fake innocent face that only makes his older brother laugh more.

"I do remember" Jaime admits whit a shake of his head. For Aramis being a perfect heir for his father he is also a little hurricane that loves causing trouble.

They don't get the chance to speak more as King Robert made the sign to advance.

Jaime is part of the Kings guard so he has to ride in front the king, to make sure nothing happens. He is fast and leaves them behind whit ease, as Aramis and Tyrion will be traveling in the back.

Aramis marks a soft pace for his mare, just enjoying the feel of riding. Once they left King´s Landing he brings his fingers to his mouth and emits a whistle. It´s for show as there's no way that Meraxes can hear him, but the hawk still arrives not much after. Aramis raise his forearm so that Meraxes can perch. The hawk rubs his head against his cheek, grabbing a strand of hair between his peak in greeting.

One moment after Meraxes is in the sky again. Seeing him fly, Aramis feels like the world is changing as he realized that this is the beginning of his journey. A journey that will change the fates of the entire kingdom, whit every moment that passes he is closer to his sister and his son...

He will be able to see his family again.

And this time, he would make it right. 


	2. The Sky comes crashing in

When Aramis enters to the main square of the citadel, only a few moments after the royal carriage did, his blue gaze traveled onto the Stark Family, stopping at each one of its members for a few seconds in grim reverence.

He already knew them.

He had seen their future in the years to come, after all. 

First were the Lord and Lady of Winterfell:

Ned Stark; The younger brother of Lyanna; The man whose death was going to start the War of the Five Kings.

The man that had saved his and Lyanna´s son (even if he had not done a really good job in the emotional part of his care, but he couldn’t be blamed as he had done his best in the situation where he was), the man that Aramis owned a debt that he was going to pay by doing the same; protecting Ned´s children to the best of his possibilities. 

At his side was Catelyn Stark; A calm-looking read headed, who made his son felt less than his brothers, her own sons. And for that, Aramis really didn’t regret her death, but still, it was good seeing her without the extra red, ear to ear, smile that the Walders had given her.

Then, his gaze turned onto the children:

Robb Stark; King in the North. The Young Wolf, Ned´s first son.

Aramis saw himself in the boy as they were of the same age –both, in the actual and when he had been Westeros Prince– and the brunet was bound to share Rhaegar´s destiny. To die for the sake of an unfortunate love and that really saddens him because there wasn’t anything that he could do to protect him.

At his side stood, Sansa Stark. The elegant northern flower, that actually remembers him very much of his wife Elia in the way that both women possess an internal strength that was able to move mountains, to raise or domed kingdoms, even if they were seen as prizes to men when there was nothing farther from reality. The one he wanted to protect but couldn’t for the terrible situation in which Sansa was going to get herself when she got the attention of Joffrey and his sister.

Arya Stark is easy to recognice. This one, after all, was a she-wolf. Just like Lyanna had been; Feral, wild and untamed. A woman who never kneels before a man; a queen who didn’t need a king to rule, but that would never want to sit in the throne because that would make her felt trapped and chained, and she would not allow herself to be anything but free.

Aramis was not going to protect her, but to help her; to give her the tools to be able to defend herself.

Then was Brandon Stark, the Three-eyed Raven. The boy who shared his gift in a much bigger instance as he could see some things about the future of the realm and Bran could see everything; past, present, and future. The little child that would have to suffer the weight of that knowledge about his shoulders and so he was going to do everything in his power to help the little boy to understand his power and control it without him having to go on that stupid and dangerous journey to the other side of the wall.

And for last, Rickon Stark.  He actually didn’t know a lot about this one. But he was young as his own son, Aegon, had been when he was murdered. So he was also going all in his power to protect him and guarantee that he survived the war that was going to come.

After finish with the Starks, Aramis moved his gaze to his own son.

John Snow; his only son alive. The product of his love with Lyanna.

Aramis couldn´t avoid the loving smile on his lips. Jaehaerys had inherited his good looks and structure but with Lyanna´s color of hair and eyes. He was a very handsome young man, even if his stance was sad and sorrowful. But as fast as it came, the smile leave, because the fact was that his own son was the one he couldn’t help in any way (As it wasn’t the time yet for John to know the truth of who he was, and furthermore, his son was needed in the wall) turned his happines of seing him again into ashes. 

He knew that John was an important piece in the war to come and that he needs to know what´s the danger that hides behind the wall, as well as that the enemy is not the ma, but ice and evil made flesh...

But that doesn’t make it any easier for him to leave his only son go and join the Black Watch; to let his son suffer as much as his going to. 

Of course, his sad contemplations didn’t last long as Aramis attention was brought to the King when Robert asked Ned to guide him into the catacombs to see Lyanna´s grave. Inmediately, his eyes narrowed at the sight. Not only for the way that he disrespects his sister but the way the drunk asshole mentioned Lyanna´s name when they, both, knew that she had disliked Robert and _hated_ the idea of marrying him _so much_ that she preferred to die before actually having to marry him.

Sure, it hadn’t help that Rhaegar had fallen for her and that she had reciprocated the sentiment, but the reality was that she would have run on her own if he had not have paid attention to her during the tournament.

His hand had unconsciously moved to the handle of his sword, his eyes hardening and going dark at his desires to kill the man raised inside him. He had always hated Robert for his intentions towards Lyanna, but he also felt revulsion to the man for the way he treated his sister. Because, yeah, Cersei may be a cruel woman and a terrible queen to be, but she still is his sister, and Aramis loves her in the same way he loves Viserys, even knowing the terrible things he had done to their baby sister, Daenerys.

“Aramis?” Tryon's voice gets him out of his murder fantasies. He blinks a few times before forcing himself to smile at his brother, letting go of the handle of his sword and returning his -sigtly trembling- hand on the rein of his steed.

Truth was that he was stunned, petrified and horrified. Rhaegar emotions had never messed with his own emotions! Well, at least not in public. I mean, he had lost himself for a while when he had visited Dorne, but being allowed into the place of rest of his wife and children had been a strong hit to his normally perfect control. 

Before and after that, he had always been able to differentiate and separate the Dragon prince from his current person. For what he thanked to the gods, as otherwise, he wouldn´t have been able to survive in the bosom of the Lannister family and have his murderer so close for so long.

His loss of control now was worrisome, but he really didn´t have the time to worry about that. At least not for the moment. 

“I´m fine” Aramis reassured his older brother, even when the statement wasn’t entirely a truth.

Because, surely, once he got away from King Robert and could meditate and regain his control he would be. Right? Right. So technically he wasn´t lying. 

“Let´s going to enjoy the time we have before the banquet, brother”

He added with a bright smile, before guiding his horse to the stables, so he could find out the details of their stay at Winterfell, start unpacking and take a long bath. At the same time, he let his older brother wander free, knowing that he would be going to the whore house that was outside the citadel.

Both of them had different things in mind and could use the time more adequately if they went to their own pace.

Once he was alone Aramis closed his eyes for a second and saw the citadel from the skies, seeing what his familiar was seeing at the moment. The eyes of the hawk were settled in the younger warg who traveled with his mother to the insides of the castle of stone.

Seeing Bran reminded him of his mission, so when he opened his eyes again, his fury and hate had left him and only the fierce determination of change the doomed fate that awarded the entire kingdom was present. 

He had a realm to safe.

He couldn’t allow himself to be weak.

And furthemore, no time to think about something so insignificant as his resentment for the King. 

 

* * *

 

 

The feast had started not long ago. The music was loud and cheerful and people were starting to dance, eat and drink. Laugher filed the room and so did the voices of the slightly drunk guest that were starting to sing to the beat of the musicians.

Aramis had changed his robes into a clean ones, before joining the celebration. Now, he was wearing a red and gold robe that let everybody associate him with his surname and house, even if he was not wearing a lion in his robes.

He was catching the attention of women and men for equal. Many of them trying to flirt whit him, but the more prude ones had limited themselves to see him from distance as he started to move into the exit. This kind of thing was a common occurrence, as in every fest he was invited, he inevitable made himself the center of attention for his attractive demeanor and the charm of being the heir of Casterly Rock and the youngest brother of the Queen.

Before, when he was Rhaegar he had loved the fests as only then he could share his talent with the harp freely and without consequences to his people, even if those who listened to him were only the nobles. But now, he found them boring and exhausting, and sometimes even overwhelming.

He only enjoyed the ones when he had Loras and Renly as his side, but they were rare as he lived half of the year trapped on Casterly Rock whit his father. Because when he was in the fest his father organiced as a way of celebrate his own wealth, he endded up being harassed by many of the guests.

Fortunately for him, with the royal family in the room, he could make a discret escape to get some fresh air.

And that was what he did. He escaped from the crowd and made it outside, the cold air licking his skin as soon as he put one foot outside the room. He had never been this in the North. Not as a dragon and not as a Lion, but in a weird way, it felt as he was home, just as being in Kings Landing did, so he allow himself to relax a little and was actually able to breathe whit more ease.

But his calm didn’t last long as the voice of his brother caught his attention.

His icy blue gaze found without difficulty the figure of his older brother, Tyrion, and the one of his son, John. They were talking each other, or more like it, arguing. His brother was a crude person when he was drunk, so his words were sharp and most of the times only hurt the persons he was talking to, even if he had good intentions. 

Reminding John his condition as a bastard was not helping him. And neither help Aramis, as hearing that word aimed at his youngest, made his blood boil in anger.

 _“Brother”_ He reprimanded in a dark hiss as he got near to the other two men. Effectively cutting Tyrion ranting and preventing that John felt more upset.

Aramis eyes were hard gems that promised pain. Being on the reciving end of that glare (that most of the times was directed to the people that messed with him) made the dwarf shiver- It was quite frightening. And he glups hard as his brother continues with a low tone. 

“If your words are something that you would say to me, then you can continue. If they’re not, then, please retire and leave the lad alone.”

So, of course, he answered as quickly as he was able; voice trembling.“I...Y-Yeah...Of course, bro-brother. I will back to the fest.”

Aramis saw him leave and turned to the dumbfounded raven, who could only stare at him.

Aramis give him a warm smile, even if his eyes talked about a profound sadness, before saying “Please, forgive my brother. He didn’t mean to offend you. He just…he doesn’t really think about what he is saying when he drinks…” in an apologetic, honest and ashamed voice.

John didn’t know what to answer to that. He hadn’t experienced that someone defended him or tried to protect him. Not even his brothers or his Father had done that for him. It would have made him suspicious, but the way Aramis had spoken and the sincerity on his face made him stop for a moment and let him analyzed the other man words.

“Don’t worry about it” He answered in a polite tone, still feeling awkward and slightly defensive. But then, his curiosity won and before he knew he was asking “What do you mean by if your brother’s words were something he would say to you?“

“Well...most of the people just forget that I know what being a bastard means. Sometimes, my brothers are included in that fallacy” Aramis answered him whit a sad smile.

It was true, though. As no one wanted to face Tywin Lannister wrath, _no one_ mentioned it and pretended to forget that he was not the son of Joanna Lannister. Most of the people in Kings Landing didn’t even know that he hadn’t been recognized until he was seven years old.

“What?” The surprise in the voice of John was so real that made Aramis laugh a little in response.

“So you didn’t know. _No surprise there_." The heir to Casterly Rock explains to the dragon raised as a wolf. "My father is not known for letting his dirty little secrets run free to the four winds. That’s why many people don’t know that before I turn seven my surname wasn’t Lannister or that my father wasn’t as proud of me as he is now.” 

He then, added. "But I haven’t forgotten. I still remember how hard it was, so I can still relate to you and your pain” using a melancholy tone.

John Snow was speechless. Once again, he didn’t know how to answer to that. He oppened his mouth to try and say something, but they were interrupted by Jaime Lannister, who screamed the name of his younger brother with a drunk laugh, urging the young lion to return to the fest.

Aramis shook his head in affection and gave a soft smile to John before turn around as he murmured “See you later, John Snow” in what sounded like hope. Something that only –some of– his siblings had used when talking to him. 

He saw how the blond returned to the fest, still procesing what had happened. Well, it was obvious that he had been wrong about the youngest of the Lannister; Aramis was nothing like what he had expected. The other young man had defended him, but without treating him any differently, without pity or condescension.

Jonh wasn’t aware of the smile that made his way onto his lips as he found he wouldn´t mind talking againg with the other.

* * *

For Aramis, that first interaction with his son made his night.

He had help John to not fell so bad about his condition, at least. So it was an improvement! And maybe, an opening for a friendship?

He really would like that…

Anyway, he returned to the side of his brothers feeling content and motivated to follow with his plan, because helping the Starks was the right thing to do and if everything went as he wanted, then he and Bran could save the entire family a lot of pain and misery, as well as ensure that more than three of them would live to see Daenerys as Queen of Westeros.

* * *

 

The night almost finished as it´s only a couple of hours to the risen of the sun, but Aramis still had things to do. He´s sit over the floor of the room the Starks had given him for how long lasted his stance in Winterfell. He is sitting in a butterfly style, eyes closed and frowning in concentration.

He had never tried to connect his mind with other human without physical contact before, so he doesn’t know how to make this work.

In theory, it shouldn’t be different to what he does with Meraxes, but as Aramis prefers touching to made the first connection and opening the channel that would let him take control of their body in case of an animal or show –or share– something to another human it could be more hard than he expects.

But he had to try. Because if he can do it, then helping Bran would be so much easier.

Aramis left his mind wander as he relaxs, allowing himself to enter in a trance.

When he opens his eyes once again he is in a dark and foggy mindscape, the only thing he can see is the three moons (or maybe eyes?) that hold over his head, producing a soft light that did little to made the space less creapy. An unusual place for a little child. But who was he to judge? His own mindscape is quite weird; a clearing in the woods, with a big white and dead tree on the middle.

_Maybe macabre mindscapes were common for wargs?_

Aramis sigh and shakes his head as the thought went through his mind. This was certainly not the time to be pondering things like this, he needs to find Bran.

He only had one option: start walking.

So he does. He walks around, not seeing much because the mist is tick and the darkness of the place seems to be playing with his perception, looking for the owner of the mindscape.

He doesn't have to wait long.

An enormous Direwolf appears in front of him, fangs bared and amber eyes glowing, black shadowed fur making him look like a beast of the most horrible nightmares. It was a wonderful sight for Aramis, who couldn't avoid staring at the display of power the young boy show him with awe.

He greeted the boy calmly “Hello, Bran” even as the wolf growled at him.

And in a blink, a little boy was standing where the beast had been, a frown in his young face.

“Hello, mister….?” Bran obvius attempt to be polite, even when he is not entirely happy to see him, is surely thanks to the way his mother had raised him. He also doesn't seem afraid or mad at seeing a stranger in what should be a very private place, only curious.

Aramis aproves. 

“Lannister. Aramis, Lannister” He introduces himself, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

“You’re lying,” The young Stark says confidently, still more curious than angry or frustrated.

Aramis chuckled, surprised.

“Good instincts,” He says, allowing his surprise to show in his voice as well as certain fondness.

He is impressed. As well as a little worried.

Bran is raw talent now. And so, Aramis can easily see how, if he doesn't get involved, becoming the three eyed raven is going to destroy the boy he is now. He finds himself reaffirming his desire of helping him: of helping to conserve the special traits that made Bran, Bran, survive the long and painful path until the young boy had become the powerful warg he is meant to be. 

With a little smirk, Aramis allows his mental barriers fall and disposes of the Lannister mask he carries, allowing himself to become what he is in his core. His appearance doesn't change much more than his eyes turning that characteristic amethyst that is present in all of the desecendants of The Old Valyria –A physical trait that allowed to see the magic that lived within their blood-, but his aura does change enormously.

He, now, transpires power and danger with every inch of his being; He is King, beast, nightmare and dream- All that at once; He is fire and darkness made flesh and bone.

“My name is Rhaegar” He announces. His voice comming  out like a mix of purr and growl, allowing his dual nature to show. He is, after all, alluring in the way lethal things are. But he is also as threatening as a dragon protecting their hoard.

Bran shows his surprise in a gasp, taking a step back and looking at him with big and naive blue eyes. He is not afraid, though. But the change caught him by surprise.

Aramis can see how Bran does the connection between what he sees and what he knows.

“The last dragon” Reverence is in the boy’s tone and he looks like he is developing a – maybe not-so-little – hero worship for him. It's endearing as much that is sad because his little brother (and his daughter and son) used to saw him in the same way.

“Not for much” He informs with a beautiful and terryfing smile. 

Then he procces to explain (almost) everything to Bran. All of it, including what he had seen in the future; his plans to change fate, his goals, his history and his regrets.

The only exception to their now, shared knowledge, is that Aramis kept for himself his fears. After all, Bran doesn't need to know he is terrified about failing again.

They speak for hours and even if Bran would not remember all of it when he awakes, he would have the knowledge of his own power and the certainty that he can trust Aramis.

They vow to work together to bring a better future for their loved ones. And with the promise of starting Bran’s training tomorrow morning, they part ways.

The two of them trying to sleep for the day to come. Aramis with relief in his chest and Bran with growing determination.

* * *

 

It had been three weeks from the day the King and his entourage had arrived at Winterfell.

Aramis had found the North to be a place when he felt like home, even without the ones he loved, because he didn’t have to pretend to be someone who wasn’t. He had helped Bran to learn the basics of the power he held – both, his visions and the power of a warg – as well as opening a connection between the two of them that would allow them to maintain contact, even when they were in opposite poles of the world.

He spent the afternoons helping and teaching him, but he spent the mornings with his nephews, with Myrcella and Tommen, at least, because the Crown Prince of Westeros was afraid of him – the cute thing.After all, Joffrey was not that stupid and understood that it was dangerous to mess with him – and he never wanted to spend time together.

He´s seeing Myrcella _«dance»_   (Today Tyrion was looking after Tommen and Cersei was having a good time with Jaime, but as Bran wasn’t climbing towers they had nothing to worry about.) when Bran came with his sister Arya and his brother John by hand, both of the young children looking quite confused, much to Aramis silent amusement.

“This is John” Bran smiled as he introduced his siblings “And this one is Arya. She wants to be a Knight. Would you show her some moves?”

Without a pause, Aramis answered “Hello, John. Hello, Arya” as he gave a playful, exaggerated bow. Thing that made his son smile and the she-wolf frown, but he didn’t let the lack of response discourage him, so he added “Sure. It would be a pleasure sharing my knowledge with a new friend” with a bright smile.

At his back, Myrcella had stopped her dance and was seeing the Starks with curiosity. She hadn’t interact with them more than a few times –mostly with the ginger girl that speaks like a southern lady and got the attention of her older brother, the poor thing.– and only whit her mother at her side. They all look surprised and slightly incredulous at his positive answer. Myrcella frowned her nose in disgust, apparently the North was as narrow minded that the capital and the rest of Westeros. It really was a pity.

Her uncle must have been thinking in the same line, because he made a face.

“I know a few women here in Westeros who are very skilled with the sword and that could easily beat many male knights,” He told them firmly, picking the interest of all presents. “And of course, in Dorne exist the Sand Snakes, who are one of the best skilled fighters in the entire realm.”

“Really?”

The younger pair of Starks asked in awe. Bran had a vague idea of who could be the woman who could defeat male knights, as his aunt was sure one of them, but he hadn’t heard of the Sand Snakes of Dorne. And Arya was just really interested in the existence of woman who were that good in the battlefield.

“Absolutely,” He told them. “So, if you really want to learn how to use a sword I can teach you. As my fighting style involve speed and precision, but we would need to find a sword that is light enough for you to use it. Or we could start with a dagger, if you like that best.”

Arya seem to be thinking about his offer when John intervened.

“I think I can solve the problem of the sword.” The older boy voice was even and he had a soft smile in his lips, he was glazing at his sister. “I was thinking of giving it to you as a surprise goodbye present, but it actually doesn’t matter if is not a surprise. The sword should be ready by the next week, so maybe you can wait until you have it”

Arya hugged his brother as hard as she could. She was so happy; she really had the best brothers! John and Bran, were the best. And thanks to them, she was so close to fulfil his dream! “But…but what about Father?” She asked with a frown. As the idea crossed her mind, maybe her father would not approve of this.

“Well, you can always say that you are having _dancing lessons_ with Myrcella,” Aramis suggested with a shrug. “That works with Robert and Cersei.”

Three pair of, big and incredulous, eyes looked to the petit blonde that was a few steps from them. Myrcella laughed, free and bright, at their shocked reaction. When people learned that she was a fighter, always looked surprised and confused. It always was funny.

“I prefer the Dornish way at the Westerosi,” The princess allowed with a smirk. “My cousin, Elia, and I had been training together for the last five years. And I have a gift with daggers and poisons.”

“Really?” Was asked in chorus by John and Arya, the she-wolf sounded was looking with awe and curiosity at the other girl, and the hidden dragon with worry and concern.

“Yes” Myrcella was proud of her talents and these people counted with her uncle trust, so it was fine to tell them.

“She is a princess. Of course, she needs to know how to defend herself.” Aramis explained calmly. Then, thought _And Elia is a Sand Snake from birth and Oberyn would cut something very important to me if I didn’t continue with her training after he put El under my care._ as he tried to suppress a shudder.

He put a halt to that line of thought at the next moment. As he really didn’t want to start thinking about Oberyn putting sharp objects near his manhood in the near future, or ever again. Because, that was an image of his worst nightmares. Truth be told, he loved his Dornish niece, as much as he loved Myrcella; both girls were the jewels of his heart and he was so proud of them. And was sure that Oberyn felt the same, even if he didn’t saw the girls as much as he did.

That the Red Viper had left Elia at his care had been a proof of his trust in Aramis, as well as the alliance they had formed. Of course, Oberyn expected to have both girls in Dorne in the future as the last part of their deal, as part of his family once for all.

“Would you like to see a demonstration?” He asked with a changeling smirk.

“We would,” Arya said. And the other two boys nodded their consent.

“Very well, then.” Aramis turned to his niece, a smile dancing in his lips. “Would you mind, my _litse zaldrīzo_?”

Myrcella smiled –A beautiful, predatory, smile that was more teeth than anything– as she took a dance position, two silver daggers in her hands. She always had them on her, but she conceal them most of the time.  She also was very fast, almost as fast as Aramis was.

“I would be honored, uncle.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I loved Rhaegar and I wanted him to be able to interact with his Danny and Jon without the cliche of "Oh, yeah. He survived the blattle on the Triddent but was unable to help Danny and Viserys, and not to say his only surviving son." 
> 
> As why a Lannister? 
> 
> Well, they are the family who is at the center of the Game. A part of the Starks, of course. But that would be just weird...because Lyanna. And Jon. 
> 
> So yeah...
> 
> Lannister made much more sense to me. 
> 
> Also, I absolutely love Renly and Loras. And wanted that at least one of them could have a happy ending.


End file.
